


En el ascensor

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Fight Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	En el ascensor

Draco siempre llegaba a las 7:52 de la mañana, Harry a las 7:54. Era inevitable que se encontraran en el recibidor del Ministerio, y era algo tan cotidiano que no tenía sentido hacer que no se habían visto y pasar de largo. Seguían si llevarse del todo bien, pero usualmente, a ninguno le apetecía empezar el día con una pelea.

Eso iba después del primer café.

Ese día, sin excepción, compartieron el elevador. Draco iba al piso catorce, Harry al dieciséis.

Iban en el cuarto piso cuando la alarma sonó. Sí, ésa alarma. La que indicaba la presencia de magos oscuros, mortífagos, pequeños conejillos de indias o cualquier tipo de intruso en el Ministerio.

Claro que también podría ser una falla del sistema, como las últimas cuatro veces. Aunque las últimas cuatro veces no compartían un espacio tan reducido.

Draco no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con una mano.

—Lo único que me faltaba, estar aquí contigo.

—Claro Malfoy, yo también brinco de felicidad.

—Ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana. Has de cuenta que vas solo y no molestes.

—Lo mismo digo.

Pasaron dos minutos. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—Potter, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Estás respirando. Me molesta.

—Aguantaré la respiración y moriré de asfixia sólo para hacerte feliz.

Una sonrisa angelical.

—Gracias Potter, sabía que lo entenderías.

—Imbécil.

—Idiota.

—Tarado.

—Estúpido.

—Marcado.

Mirada asesina.

—Eres un imbécil que no sabe de lo que habla.

—Tú tampoco lo sabes.

Draco se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de las solapas, colocó su rostro muy cerca y susurró con tono peligroso.

—No sabes nada. Eres un ignorante que no es capaz de ver más allá de su nariz.

Harry se acercó todavía más. Sus narices se tocaban y sentían la respiración del otro.

—Y tú eres un egoísta al que no le interesa nada más allá de sí mismo y su dinero.

—No me conoces.

Y se acercaron más.

—Ni tú a mí.

Harry lanzó un golpe, que sabía no daría en el blanco pero seguro sacaría a Draco de balance. Y eso fue lo que pasó, Draco trastabilló y cayó al suelo, llevándose a Harry con él.

Se hizo un nudo de brazos y piernas, empezaron a golpearse. Derechazos y ganchos, patadas y mordidas.

Con todo el jaleo, Harry desgarró la túnica de Draco, dejando el hombro izquierdo al descubierto, lo que enfureció a éste aún más. Lo pegó contra sí y torció el brazo de Harry por la espalda, en su afán por liberarse, Harry empezó a morder lo que estuviera cerca.

Y de pronto, todo paró. Esperaba morder tela, no piel hasta hacerla sangrar.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Harry hizo lo único que podía, lamió la sangre. Y sin darse muy bien cuenta de cómo, Draco comenzó a aflojar el agarre y se dejó hacer.

Harry se puso sobre Draco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Siguió lamiendo, aunque ya no había más sangre y comenzó a escuchar jadeos. Rasgó la túnica de Draco, y bajó hacia sus tetillas, empezó a morder y a succionar, los jadeos aumentaron y Draco empezó a retorcerse bajo él. Sus entrepiernas se juntaron y de repente, sintió las manos de Draco sobre su pene. Se paró un poco, para que Draco pudiera bajar sus pantalones y tocar su trasero con libertad; él siguió rompiendo la túnica, hasta que llegó a la pretina del pantalón de Draco, levantó la vista y lo miró con diversión.

Sintieron un movimiento, el elevador comenzó a moverse.

Draco bajó en el piso catorce, Harry en el dieciséis.


End file.
